CERITA KAMI DI RUANG OSIS
by ATMberjalan77
Summary: Naruto dan Sona adalah murid akademi kuoh yang cukup populer dikalangan para siswa. Tetapi sifat mereka akan absurd bin ajaib pada saat mereka di ruang Osis. Apa saja sifat absurd mereka ?


CERITA KAMI DI RUANG OSIS

Disini sifat Naruto dan Sona sangat OCC sekali jadi kalau kurang suka mohon maaf sebesar besarnya karena aku hanya meminjam nama karakter mereka terima kasih.

Summary

Naruto dan Sona adalah murid akademi kuoh yang cukup populer dikalangan para siswa. Tetapi sifat mereka akan absurd bin ajaib pada saat mereka di ruang Osis. Apa saja sifat absurd mereka ?

 **Rahasia Naruto dan Sona**

Kepada saudara Uzumaki Naruto harap menghadap Ketua Osis setelah pulang sekolah!

Sekali lagi Kepada saudara Uzumaki Naruto Harap menghadap ketua Osis setelah pulang sekolah!

"Osis kenapa aku di panggil hmm coba kupikir apa salahku ya hmm, menolong Issei mengintip, kayaknya bukan, tidur dikelas, mm tapi nilaiku tidak pernah turun, bolos sekolah rasanya tidak pernah ketahuan ,atau masalah si Tomat,hah lebih baik jangan su'uzon hadapi saja dulu dari pada namaku tercoreng" rutuk Naruto.

Bel pulangpun berbunyi, Narutopun pergi keruang Osis dengan lesu . setelah sampai Narutopun mengetuk pintu dengan malas.

Tok tok tok .

Masuk !

Naruto POV

"dibalik pintu terdengar suara wanita yang menyuruhku masuk, dengan lunglai Akupun membuka pintu dengan perlahan, disana terlihat seorang wanita sedang melihat dokumen dokumen yang sangat penting menurutku. Ciri-ciri wanita tersebut memakai kacamata merah , berambut bob pendek seleher, berwajah tegas kalau dilihat-lihat lebih mirip tembok .

Aku lihat diruangan ini terlihat ada sekitar delapan meja sedikit lebih kecil dari meja wanita tersebut dan ada sekitar enam papan nama di masing masing meja tersebut, tapi yang paling mencolok adalah papan namanya yang lebih bagus dari yang lain. Terlihat ada ruang lain memliki sofa yang cukup besar .

ruang Osis ini mirip dengan strutur rumah ala barat. Dilihat dari luar dalam Ruang Osis ini 2x lebih besar dari ruangan kelas untuk belajar .

Wanita tersebut mulai melihatku dan tiba tiba berdiri , wanita tersebut menyuruhku untuk duduk di sofa dan pergi kearah pintu yang kemungkinan itu adalah dapur. Akupun duduk di sofa tersebut, sambil menunggu wanita tersebut, aku melihat sekilas ruangan Osis ini ternyata sangat besar. tiba -tiba Wanita tesebut datang dan ternyata membuat teh untukku stelah itu menghidangkannya dimeja tepat didepanku. Wanita tersebutpun duduk sejajar didepan dan mulai memperkenalkan diri."

Naruto POV end.

.

.

"Baiklah kalau gitu namaku Sona Sitri ketua Osis di SMA kuoh kelas 3-1" Sonapun memperkenalkan diri sambil memperbaiki kacamatanya.

"Ternyata benar dia adalah ketua Osis Souna Sitori, ku dengar dia adalah ketua Osis yang paling tegas menurut trio mesum . Tapi tunggu dulu kenapa dia memperkenalkan dengan nama Sona Sitri apa maksudnya? apa dia sama jenisnya dengan si Tomat yang kelebihan lemak.

lebih baik aku harus berhati-hati dalam berkata-kata"pikir Naruto sambil sambil menatap sona.

"Ahm Eto namaku Uzumaki Naruto Kelas 3-4 ternyata kita satu angkatan ya sitori san" ujar Naruto.

Ya kita memang satu angkatan ,jadi tidak usah terlalu formal denganku Uzumaki-kun apa boleh aku memanggilmu Naruto? kau juga bisa memanggilku Sona. Juga apa kau tahu kenapa aku memanggilmu? ujar Sona

"mem memang ada apa Sona-san?" Narutopun gugup mendengar pertanyaan Sona

Sona pun tersenyum dan mulai berbicara " tidak usah gugup ,begini Naruto aku tahu kau sedang terlibat masalah tentang hal yang berbau supernatural, dan juga aku tahu kau juga terlibat dengan kelompok Rias. Apakah Rias telah bercerita tentang identitasnya? Mungkin kau bingung kenapa aku menanyakan ini ketahuilah aku juga sama dengannya , yaitu IBLIS"

"Ternyata kau tidak terkejut Naruto ini mempermudahku , jadi Naruto apakah Rias telah menceritakan Asal usul kami ?" Ujar Sona.

Naruto pun mengangguk dan mulai berkata " yah aku tahu ,Si tomat berlemak telah memberitahuku sebelumnya. Masalah tentang tiga fraksi, gread war, masalah golongan lama dan baru juga semua hal supernatural"

"Tomat berlemak hihihi aku suka julukan itu Naruto. Uhm, kita lanjutkan kudengar Rias telah gagal merengkarnasimu dan mulai menyerah mendapatkanmu, kudengar semua evil piece tidak cocok denganmu , dia juga bilang kemungkinan kau sangat cocok dengan bidak pion tapi semua pion telah di pakai untuk merengkarnasi Issei , yang berarti bidak Rias tinggal satu benteng satu bishop dan satu knight tapi bidak tersebut tidak ada yang cocok padamukan"

"Ya itu benar" ujar Naruto

"tapi sebenarnya bukan masalah bidak Si tomat yang tidak bisa merengkernasiku" pikir Naruto

"Jadi langsung aja Sona apa mau sekarang"

Sona pun tersenyum dan mulai berkata"Jadi Naruto, mau kah kamu jadi peerege ku," ujar Sona

"Peerege , Ogah banget" sinis Naruto

Memang kenapa kamu tidak mau jadi peerege ku Naruto , kenapa cuma Rias yang mau kau jadi peerege, aku mohon cobalah denganku, aku akan mengabukan permintaanmu apapun itu Naruto !? ujar Sona

"Coba aku balik nanya Sona kenapa kau tertarik padaku?, apa karena aku kuat, pintar, atau ganteng ?"tanya Naruto

"Ya, yang pertama dan kedua memang benar karena kau itu kuat dan juga pintar. Aku ingin sekali mencari calon anggota bukan karena dia mempunyai power atau kekuatan yang besar, mirip Issei, tetapi karena kau itu mampu berpikir jernih saat keaadaan genting beda dengan Rias kau mengerti maksudku Naruto" ujar Sona.

"Ya ya aku tahu itu Sona aku ini emang pintar dan kuat, tetapi kalau mau coba saja kau rengkarnasi aku sekarang. Kau akan mengerti apabila mencobanya pasti kau juga akan gagal hoho. Tapi sebelum itu , kenapa yang tiga tidak kau komen dasar megane triplek, berarti aku tidak ganteng dimatamu!" bentak Naruto.

"Wajah pas pasan dibilang ganteng, hah yaudah, coba kau berbaring dan aku akan memulai ritualnya"Ujar Sona

Narutopun berbaring sambil menutup dan Sonapun mengambil sesuatu di dalam sakunya yang ternyata evil piece.

"Akhirnya kau akan jadi milik ku Naruto , hahaha tidak salah dia menguasai ilmu aliran kungfu dan mahir dalam memainkan senjata, juga memenangkan tingkat nasional di bidang panah, yah biarpun dia cuma dapat perunggu. Benar benar bakat yang luar biasa seandainya aku menemukan kau sebelum Tsubaki pasti kau menjadi queen sempurna. Tapi sebelum itu . bidak yang tinggal satu benteng, satu knight, hm dan tujuh pion. Kalau tidak salah bidak benteng, bishop, sama knight Rias tidak bereaksi. Kau Bodoh Naruto aku masih mempunyai bidak pion hahahaha. Tapi kucoba juga bidak lain dulu semoga saja bereaksi.

Kalau gitu ku coba memakai benteng, hmm tidak bereaksi, kalau knight hmm tidak bereaksi juga. Jangan jangan Naruto itu emang lemah atau bagaimana" pikir Sona

"Hei kok lama, tapi mau merubahku menjadi iblis hmmm, apa kau gak bisa atau bagaimana souna –chuaaaannn ," ejek Naruto.

"lebih baik kau diam dulu topping ramen!" bentak Sona sambil menyimpan bidak benteng dan knight.

"Pantas Rias tidak bisa memakai bidak unggulan tapi tenang saja aku masih mempunyai tujuh Pion baiklah akan kucoba. Tunggu dulu, Kok begini kenapa pionpun tidak bereaksi, biarpun itu mereka tidak punya kekuatan atau orang yang paling lemahpun setidak satu pion bereaksi bagaimana ini. Hmm bagaimana mungkin coba kuperiksa lagi dengan sihirku dulu kok aku tidak bisa merasakan mana, pasti terjadi sesuatu, apa ini ulah Naruto,

Lebih baik aku bertanya pada dia" pikir Sona.

"Ada apa Sona kapan kau mau merubahku jadi iblis sebentar lagi pahlawan bertopeng mau tayang" ujar Naruto

" HEI ! Naruto apa yang kau lakukan terhadapku, aku tidak bisa merasakan mana di tubuhku apa kau tahu" Sonapun melihat Naruto dengan inten

Narutopun bangkit dan bibirnyapun bergetar melihat ekpresi Sona yang sedang panik.

"Bwaaa Hahahahah emang ini ulahku Sona, kau telah ku ubah menjadi manusia Sona khaaaa hahaahaah yaaaahaaaaa" tawa Naruto

"AP AP AP APA maksudmu Naruto , aku jadi manusia, tidak mungkin kau bohongkan" Sona sambil memegang pipinya

"tidak, mana mungkin aku bohong , akukan orang jujur, baik hati dan rajin menabung mana mungkin aku bohong Sona –chuuuaaann , hahahaha." Narutopun menepuk nepuk kepala Sona.

"Kenapa kau tega sekali Naruto , merubahku menjadi manusia tanpa seizinku Naruto bagaimana nasipku sekarang, kau harus bertanggung Jawab Naruto tolong kembalikan aku seperti semula" bentak Sona .

"Haaaahh ,izin,bertanggung jawab, menjadikan kau iblis lagi BUAAAAKAAAA,

kalau kau mau jadi iblis minta ke Si Tomat sana untuk menjadikanmu iblis lagi hahahaha , tapi kau tidak menjadi raja lagi, tapi jadi budak Si Tomat, hahahahaa , uhuk uhuk jadi batuk kan. Hmm untung aku bawa presctamol. Hah leganya.

Ehm kembali ke laptop. kau tahu sifat ibliskan Sona , rakus, penggoda, dan juga licik . manusia juga mempunyai sifat itu Sona chuuuaaaan. Hahahaha mungkin kau pernah merayu budakmu sebelumnya Sona untuk menjadi peeregemu. Hahahahaha kukira kau pintar Sona karena kau merasa aku tidak mempunyai kekuatan supernatural. Kau juga berpikir kalau aku akan berhasil direngkarnasi dengan bidak Pion Kau salah Sona" Narutopun tertawa melihat Sona sambil memegang perut.

"aku jadi manusia manusia manusia, ninggen, human , Aku jadi manusia, homosapien, manusia HUAAAAAA NARUTOOOOO kembalikan aku jadi IBLIS, kembalikan , kembalikan , Naruto, kembalikan, aku seperti semula kembalikan aku seperti semula Naruto, Sruupmmm, kembalikan , huaaaaaaaa, kembalikan , sruummmppp, huaaaaa, Serafall one samaaa , hik hik hik srumpp"Sonapun menangis sambil guling guling tak karuan ditambah ingus berceceran dimana-mana.

" _Yabbeee_ dia udah mirip dengan si Dewi Sableng ternyata kalau udah nangis, itu ingus udah sampai di telinga jorok banget tuh cewek hiiiiii, Tapi kok ngakak ya lihatnya, ternyata begini sifat asli sebenarnya . Siapa lagi itu Serafall ,Hah One sama, ternyata dia punya kakak. sifatnya aja yang sok tegas tapi ternyata kayak beruk belum dikasih pisang hmmmm hahahaha " tawa Naruto

Sonapun berdiri dan mulai mengapus ingus di hidung dan menghampiri Naruto muka memelas dan memegang tangan Naruto.

"ini kok tangan lengket lengket bagaimana ya, dasar ketua Osis jorok, seandainya kurekam tadi" pikir Naruto

"Kumohon Naruto Kukira kau tidak punya kekuatan Naruto aku tidak merasakan sihir atau screet gear selama aku mengintaimu , tapi bagaimana mungkin kau punya kekuatan secepat ini Naruto, tolong aku Naruto aku akan melakukan apapun kau mau kau bisa memegang dadaku, atau menciumku atau hmmmm mem mem mem membuat anak contohnya" dengan menahan malu Sonapun meletakkan tangan Naruto di dadanya.

"Hmmm benar-benar datar kayak triplek, tapi lumayan rejeki nomplok , hm ukuran sekitar eto mungkin mm AA cup, _yokatta_ akhir aku tahu ukuran dada Sona ,hehehehehe biarpun dia sedikit berbuat nista tadi"Narutopun tersenyum mesum sambil membayangkan ukuran dada Sona.

"Apa yang kau pikirkan kuning taik, senyum senyum gak jelas kau membandingkan dadaku ama si Rias! dasar mesum"sinis Sona

"Ap ap Apa Kau bilang aku mesum mana mungkin" bentak naruto

"Kalau gitu rubah aku kembali menjadi Iblis kuning taik,atau aku akan mengancammu untuk melaporkan ke polisi karena kau mau memperkosaku jadi bagaimana Naruto " ujar Sona

"HAH mengancamku tanpa bukti megane triplek ingusan, hahahaha coba saja ,buktinya saja tidak ada" dengan segera naruto menghindar dari dekapan Sona.

"buktinya ini bajuku masih ada sidik jarimu, kalau aku bilang kesemua murid kau telah memperkosaku dengan ganas sampai-sampai ingusku keluar, hahahahaha, rasakan pembalasanku Naruto. Juga kalau tidak salah kau itu sebenarnya bos dari trio mesum itukan?"slidik Sona.

"Cukup ku bilang kesemua cewek di sekolah, tolong aku , Naruto memperkosaku hik hik , dia telah menodaiku padahal aku sudah bertunangan kenapa ada orang sekejam itu, semuanya aku butuh pembelaan kalian , Naruto yang memperkosaku bagaimana kalau aku Hamil , hik, hik hik. Oh anakku papamu Tidak bertanggung jawab lebih baik kita pergi dari kota ini, hik hik hik " Sona pun berekting layaknya seperti korban di sinetron sinetron ababil.

 _"_ _Yabbe_ ini anak aktingnya ngeri betul, dia juga tahu aku bos para mesumer . gawat gawat citraku akan turun sama semua cewek. Aku harus bertindak !"pikir Naruto sambil menepuk muka.

"OKE OKE Sona aku mengerti , aku cuma bercanda aja , cup cup cup jangan marah lagi Sona ,Hehehehe " tawa Naruto sambil mengusap kepala Sona.

"HEHEHEHEHE CUPA CUP DENGKULMU !. ini bukan main-main Kuning Taik kalau tidak aku akan mengoles ingusku di selangkanganmu bagaimana! jadi bagaimana cara merubahku kembali menjadi Iblis Lagi ." ujar Sona

"Sebelum aku merubahmu menjadi iblis aku ingin sebuah perjanjian antar kita supaya rahasiaku tidak terbongkar ke semua murid jadi bagaimana Sona. Ya hitung hitung sebagai perdamaian kita. Tetapi masing masing kita cuma mengajukan dua permintaan saja. Pengajuan harus selang seling supaya kita tahu permintaan itu bisa di terima atau tidak, jadi bagaimana Sona apa kau setuju ? kalau setuju kau duluan yang mengajukan pertama , jadi apa permintaanmu" ujar naruto

"Oke kalau begitu , baik aku yang pertama, Semua bentuk kejadian nistaku saat aku guling guling sampai keluar ingus jangan sampai terdengar terutama kakakku dan Rias, cuma kau saja yang tahu Naruto, sekarang giliranmu" Sonapun membetulkan kacamata layaknya seorang ratu.

"udah kembali kesifat tegasnya"gumam naruto. " baik sama denganmu kejadian mesum atau kejadian nistaku cuma kau yang tahu apabila aku melakukan lagi salahin si Issei bagaimana Sona" ujar Naruto.

"Hah itu kamu yang enak, tapi tidak masalah biar si Rias akan tanggung jawab pada peeregenya hahahahaha haha uhuk uhuuk uhuk m khaaa, Hei Kuning taik minta obatmu tadi," Sona pun batuk dan langsung meminum obat dari naruto, "hah leganya, Oke kalau begitu aku setuju. Permintaan kedua, setiap aku panggil kau harus menghadapku langsung dan memberi informasi secara akurat, jadi bagaimana Naruto sekarang giliranmu" ujar Sona.

"Dasar kembali kesifat nistanya lagi, ini cewek pasti berumur panjang. Cuma orang gila aja umurnya panjang karena kenistaannya" pikir Naruto sambil _sweatdrop_

"Sebelum itu, permintaan keduaku adalah tolong tangguhkan dulu permintaanku .apa kau setuju atau tidak, kalau tidak aku tidak setuju permintaanmu yang kedua jadi bagaimana"ujar naruto

"KAUUU taik kuning, sabar sabar kalau sabar pantatnya lebar , ahm baiklah kalau gitu aku setuju" ujar Sona sambil mengelus dada.

Mereka berduapun telah selesai mengajukan permintaan dengan saling berjabat tangan.

"Jadi Naruto tolong kembalikan aku menjadi Iblis " perintah Sona

"Oke oke sebenarnya kau itu cuma sementara menjadi manusia. karena kekuatan ku sekarang sudah tidak aktif lagi. Ya bisa dikatakan aku kehabisan MP kalau di game, hehehehehe " tawa naruto.

"Ap ap ap apa . jadi ini cuma bersifat sementara aja cih , sama aja aku buka aib sendiri tadi. Hah aku coba dulu kalau kau bohong kau akan ku gantung di pohon toge" Bentak Sona.

Sonapun mengecek mananya mengalir atau tidak ,ternyata mana mengalir dengan baik dan mencoba jurus water shoot .

"Hmm ternyata kau tidak bohong Naruto. Jadi sebenarnya apa kekuatanmu naruto . Kenapa kau bisa merubah seseorang menjadi manusia. Apa itu sihir atau screet gear" ujar sona sambil duduk di sofa disamping Naruto.

"jangan dekat dekat itu lendir masih ada tuh dimukamu dasar Megane Ingusan, baik lah kalau gitu aku akan mengungkapkan kekuatanku" narutopun merubah posisi duduk menjauhi Sona.

.

.

.

"Apa kau tahu Sona, manusia adalah makluk yang paling banyak dari pada makluk tahu, aku ini manusia dan juga apa kau tahu berapa persen manusia mengetahui atau mempercayai makluk supernatural" tanya Naruto

Sonapun mengangguk "ya kau manusia tulen yang sangat mesum dan kemungkinan manusia mengetahui supernatural perbandingannya mungkin sekitar 50 :50 Naruto"

"grrgrr dasar cewek sableng , sabar sabar kalau sabar pantatnya lebar fiuh" desah Naruto." Yah itu sangat mungkin. Karena kau tahu yang 50 persen lagi manusia hanya melihat realita saja Sona, orang orang tidak tahu lagi dengan Dewa, Iblis, Malaikat, dan Tuhan. Menurut mereka itu cuma omong kosong tidak logis atau itu cuma bualan karena itu, menurutku Sona, manusia yang masih sangat mempercayai super natural sekitar 20 persen saja. karena kebanyakan manusia itu lebih kearah ethis atau tidak mempercai tuhan sekarang Sona.

kau tahu Sona kalian mendapatkan kekuatan karena manusia mempercayai kalian kan." ujar naruto

Sonapun mengangguk dan mulai berkata" ya benar karena itu kami mulai berinteraksi dengan manusia secara diam-diam dengan cara memberi bantuan untuk mereka. Ya contohnya seperti kelompok Rias memberikan pamflet kontrak iblis dan bisa juga melayani manusia seperti yang kulakukan dengan menjadi ketua Osis. Aku penasaran kekuatanmu itu Naruto, apa itu sihir, screet gear, cakra atau bankai? "

"pertanyaanmu konyol sekali Sona. Sebenarnya ini termasuk screet gear. dan juga kekuatan ini kebalikan dari kalian. Semakin banyak atau mayoritas manusia tidak mempercayai kalian semakin kuatlah kekuatanku ini Sona, sruumm mm teh ini hambar" rutuk naruto sambil meminum teh yang telah di sediakan oleh Sona

Sonapun terkejut karena perkataan Naruto "Itu disengaja naruto gula di dapur Habis, kembali ketopik, aku tidak tahu ada screet gear yang model itu Naruto. dan juga screet gear ini kenapa tidak bisa terdeteksi oleh kami? tolong jelaskan, karena pada dasarnya screet gear di ciptakan tuhan (tuhan anime) karena dia juga termasuk makluk super natural"

"Ya itu benar Sona,tapi dulunya screet gear ini juga memiliki kekuatan hampir setara dengan low devil tapi itu kecil karena manusia pada dasarnya makluk lemah di antara makluk super natural. Dulu mayoritas manusia hampir 90 persen mengetahui makluk super natural sehingga screet gear ini banyak sekali dicari cari karena bisa membuat manusia dengan instannya mempunyai kekuatan super." ujar Naruto.

"Aku tidak mengerti Naruto coba kau jelaskan lebih spesifik karena aku baru mendengar screet gear jenis ini dan kau belum menjelaskan kenapa screet gear ini tidak bisa terdeteksi" ujar Sona

"karena aku ini manusia Sona, screet gear ini akan memancarkan kekuatannya secara otomatis. sehingga semua makluk supernatural mengganggap energi ini cuma energi manusia tanpa kekuatan. ya bisa dikatakan screet gear ini menyamar jadi manusia begitu penjelasannya. juga kekuatan tergantung pandangan manusia juga Sona.

Apabila hampir semua manusia percaya dengan makluk super natural maka screet gear ini akan beradaptasi karena mayoritas manusia menggangap , sihir, demonicpower, cakra , qi, atau lainnya itu memang ada karena realitanya memang begitu itu menurut pandangan makluk super natural. Sehingga aku bisa merubah manusia, iblis, malaikat. mempunyai kekuatan tetapi hanya setingkat manusia yang memiliki kekuatan menurutku cuma sebesar low devil.

tetapi kalau mayoritas manusia menganggap sihir, qi, demonic, iblis, malaikat itu cuma dongeng atau bualan saja maka kekuatan ini beradaptasi sesuai realita manusia tersebut. Karena mereka menganggap kekuatan super itu cuma bualan saja." ujar naruto

Aku kurang mengerti Naruto coba kau jelaskan dengan contohnya" Sonapun bingung karena penjelasan Naruto

"Hah kukira kau cerdas baiklah kalau gitu. Contohnya begini ada sepuluh orang manusia sembilan dari sepuluh orang mengganggap Rias itu jelek, satu orang mengganggap Rias Itu Cantik. Jadi coba kau simpulkan itu Sona"tanya Naruto

"Kesimpulannya Rias itu Jelek karena mayoritas memilih Jelek" jawab Sona

"yap itu betul" ujar Naruto

"Tapi itu belum bisa disebut bukti Naruto" bentak Sona sambil memperbaiki kacamatanya.

"Oke oke aku buktikan sekali lagi.

Kau tahu benteng Si Tomat koneko tojo kalau tidak salah dia adalah nekomata yang bisa memakai senjutsukan ?" tanya naruto

"Ya aku tahu, memangnya kenapa?" ujar Sona

"nanti aku jawab pertanyaanmu. Kalau tidak salah bentengmu bernama Tsubasa Yura. dia itu dulu manusia tulenkan ? tanya Naruto

"Ya benar dia dulunya manusia kalau tidak salah dia juga mempunyai ilmu bela diri tinju"jawab Sona

"Bagaimana kalau begini umpamanya Koneko adu panco dengan Yura coba tebak siapa yang akan menang menurutmu?" tanya Naruto.

"Koneko lah pada dasarnya dia itu yokai dan mempunyai teknik bela diri yang tinggi." Cibir Sona.

"Sudah ku tebak itu jawaban mu Sona. Coba kalau begini umpamanya aku mengaktifkan kekuatan ku pada mereka berdua siapa yang akan menang ado panco" Tantang naruto.

"Tetap aja Koneko dasar kuning taik apa-apan pertanyaan pertanyaan mu ini." Bentak Sona

"Yeeee malah ngeyel ini anak . hah pemenangnya itu Yura dasar Megane triplek ingusan". Bentak Naruto

"Kok bisa?" Sonapun bingung jawaban Naruto dan mulai memijit dagunya.

"Semua makluk super natural dari jabang bayi sampek yang mau jadi kakek kakek kena tusbol juga akan mengira si Koneko yang akan menang adu panco. Tapi kau coba melihat sudut pandang manusia Sona pastilah si Yura yang menang. Kemana sih sifat jeniusmu itu. Coba ku pukul dulu kepalamu kayak tadi supaya kabelmu nyambung lagi. " naruto pun menchop kepala Sona dengan pelan. dan mulai berpikir melihat tingkah laku sona dan mulai bergumam "Rasanya seperti anime yang tokoh dan sifat mirip anak kelas dua smp. kalau gak salah istilahnya chuni chuni , bodoh amat"

"Itu sakit Naruto, hah maafkan sifat laknatku tadi aku cuma pura-pura bego aja TE HE" Sonapun memukul kepala dengan pose imut.

"Dasar sok imut ." rutuk Naruto

"uhm ,biar aku simpulkan Naruto , dengan menggunakan kekuatanmu, Koneko dan Yura akan menjadi manusia tulen. Dalam pandangan makluk super natural pastilah Koneko yang menang, pada dasarnya dia itu yokai nekomata yang bisa menguasai senjutsu. Tapi beda dengan Yura dia dulunya hanyalah manusia tulen yang bisa bela diri tinju sehingga banyak sekali yang akan meremehkan dia.

Tapi menurutku pandangan manusia tulen yang tidak mengetahui makluk super natural. Koneko hanyalah cewek loli kurus kerempeng mirip anak SD yang suka makanan manis sehingga manusia mengganggap dia itu cacingan yang memerlukan combantrin. Hmm itu jawaban yang masuk akal untuk Koneko" jawab Sona

"apa dia itu sangat dendam pada Si Tomat, lancar kali tuh mulut ngehina Koneko" pikir Naruto, " jadi kalau yura bagaimana Sona"tanya Naruto

"Menurutku pandangan manusia , Yura adalah cewek olahragawan, pintar , cantik dan juga mempunyai bentuk tubuh yang indah sehingga orang-orang lebih memilih dia menjadi pemenang ado panco, dia juga cewek idaman lelaki untuk menjadikan istri karena pembawaan yang tidak kaku dan juga, Yura adalah one san terbaik setelah Tsubaki hmm. Itu jawaban yang paling benar Naruto. Ho ho ho ho" dengan semangat Sona membanggakan peerege dengan pose berkacak pinggang.

"Dasar Ketua Osis Sableng giliran peeregenya di puji puji, itulah kalau lahir di kasih susu rasa micin" pikir naruto

"Ya itu benar Sona. Karena itulah kekuatanku itu tergantung banyaknya pandangan manusia yang mayoritas juga sesuai dengan realitanya Sona. Aku menyebut screet gear ini majority reality. Atau disebut realita yang lebih ke mayoritas Sona. Karena manusia memandang secara logis, realita apa adanya. Mayoritas , atau kebanyakan . bisa juga diartikan sudut pandang suatu golongan yang lebih besar Sona.

Karena itu dulunya kekuatan ini mempunyai mana sebesar low atau high low devil Sona. Karena dulunya realitanya manusia memiliki banyak kekuatan dan di pengaruhi oleh banyaknya penyihir- penyihir yang ada di dunia ini .

Tapi realita sekarang orang orang berpikir logis, dimana orang yang berotot itu kuat dari pada orang yang kurus kering, beda dengan dunia super natural , yang berotot belum tentu kuat dan yang kurus belum tentu lemah.

Malahan dewapun tidak akan berkutik melawan screet gearku Sona karena mereka akan dirubah menjadi manusia sesuai bentuk realita manusia. Syukur- syukur dewa tersebut punya otot yang kekar, umpamanya dewa tersebut cuma besar oppai nya doang bagaimana. Bungkuk tuh jalan karena keberatan bawa-bawa melon segede gaban. Kekuatan ku juga bisa merubah benda benda sesuai realitanya Sona chuaan." Ujar Naruto

"Itu mulut udah berapa lama gak gosok gigi , muncrat muncrat tu ludah, kalau gitu apa contohnya naruto" tanya Sona.

"ya elah cuma muncrat dikit aja sewot, hah aku jelaskan lagi bagian merubah benda sesuai realita." sinis naruto

"Umpamanya ada seorang pahlawan memakai full armor yang mirip dengan armor hmm contohnya siapa ya. Ohya aku cari di google dulu. Hmm ini contohnya Armor monster hunter. Statnya tinggi sehingga tidak mudah jebol dari hantaman. Apabila itu di dunia nyata atau pandangan manusia itu cuma cosplay dari karton atau baju besi dengan berat lebih kurang 25 kg.

Apalagi armor yang Cuma BH ama Kolor doang, itu cuma daleman menurut pandangan manusia. Tapi tergantung bendanya juga Sona. Semakin tidak realitis atau bentuk asli dari benda tersebut maka benda tersebut cuma sampah. Contoh lagi seperti pedang si Cool Cool Cooler budaknya Tomat. Apabila dia mengaktifkan screet gearnya dan aku berhasil membuat pedang tersebut menjadi realita manusia, itu pedang cuma mainan anak para wibu-wibu SAO." ujar Naruto

Sonapun sweatdrop mendengar julukan Kiba yang kelihatan absurd bin wahid, yah biarpun Sona mengakui Kiba termasuk tampan dikalangan anak lelaki.

"Jadi Sona percuma saja kau merengkarnasiku menjadi iblis, karena kekuatan ini hanya bisa di pakai oleh manusia tulen bukan setengah manusia atau pun manusia yang telah berubah menjadi iblis. Karena screet gear ini akan aktif apabila ada hal yang tidak normal atau tidak sesuai realita menurut pandangan manusia Sona " Ujar naruto. Sambil melihat mata Sona

"Jadi begitu ya. Maafkan aku telah mau merengkarnasimu karena ke egoisanku Naruto.

Kalau begitu Naruto bagaimana cara menggunakan kekuatanmu itu Naruto. Aku penasaran" Sonapun mendekatkan wajahnya ke Naruto

"Ini anak udah mirip sama protagonis di novel kalau gak salah judulnya ice cream hmm atau itu bukan judulnya, emangku pikirin" pikir Naruto

"Baiklah kekuatanku untuk yang makluk hidup seperti, dewa, iblis, malaikat atau yang bernyawa kecuali dia buta, Cukup dengan melihat mataku sekitar 3 detik maka orang tersebut akan menjadi manusia selama setengah jam. Maksimal aku hanya bisa membuat menjadi manusia hanya sepuluh orang tanpa perlawanan karena itu menguras tenaga. Jadi kalau aku mau bertarung maksimal hanyak lima orang yang sanggup aku bisa jadikan mereka manusia sesuai dengan realita manusia saat ini.

"Kenapa harus mata naruto" tanya Sona

"mata adalah jendela dunia Sona. Dengan melihat, kita akan tahu bentuk pandangan kita terhadap sesuatu. Matalah objek yang paling sensitif diantara semua indra. Mata, bisa membuat kita menjadi iri, bernafsu, ya hampir semua sifat iblis atau malaikat bisa kita lihat dari mata, ya kecuali dia buta Sona" ujar naruto

"Ho ho ho aku mengerti Naruto sensei kau sangat bijak, kata katamu sangat menyentuk sampai ke lubuk anusku hmm" Sonapun mengangguk seperti burung balam yang sedang berkicau.

"Apanya sensei dasar Ketua sableng mana ada kata-kata sampai kelubuk anusku, yang ada sampai kelubuk hatiku, kenapa ada orang yang kayak gini kami sama" Narutopun menangis absur melihat tingkah aneh Sona.

"Aku lanjutkan untuk makluk yang tidak bernyawa atau benda mati seperti pedang, tameng dan lainnya. Seperti pedang si cooler,untuk mengaktifkan kan cukup aku menyentuh pedang tersebut sehingga menjadi realita manusia. Untuk durasi lebih panjang sekitar satu jam batas maksimal ya paling banyak sekitar seratus benda. Sebenarnya masih banyak sekali misteri tentang kekuatan tapi Cuma itu yang aku tahu dulu Sona" ujar naruto

"Hmm hmm oo gitu, sekarang aku mengerti Naruto. Boleh aku bertanya bagaimana cara kamu menghindar para malaikat jatuh pada waktu konflik Issei .? tanya Sona

"Sudah jam enam Sona aku mau pulang nanti bibiku marah lagi, bagaimana kalau aku ceritakan kalau jadwalmu kosong. kulihat dokumenmu masih banyak."Ujar Naruto sambil melirik meja Sona.

"Oke kalau begitu aku akan memanggilmu bila jadwalku kosong, jadi Naruto tolong rahasiakan tentangku semuanya ya karena kelihatan aku tidak bisa mengapus ingatanmu karena ada screet gear mayority reality mu. Jadi bisa kubilang ini rahasia kita berduakan" tanya Sona sambil menatap Naruto dengan inten

"Ya itu benar Sona, malahan aku senang berbagi cerita denganmu kalau begitu Sona aku pergi dulu " ujar Naruto

Narutopun beranjak dari sofa yang di duduki. Melihat sekilas ruang Osis yang membuat dia tahu bahwa ada rahasia yang tidak di ketahui oleh murid murid kuoh. Setelah itu Naruto berpapasan dengan wanita berambut panjang , berkacamata merah dengan body aduhai. wanita tersebut mulai melirik naruto sebentar tetapi kelihatannya dia tidak tertarik untuk melihat naruto dan wanita tersebut mulai masuk keruangan yang dia singgahi tadi. Naruto tidak ambil pusing karena dia harus cepat-cepat pulang untuk bertemu bibinya.

...

To Be Continue

Yap akhirnya selesai garapan fanfic pertama ATM. ATM baru pertama kali memulai membuat cerita absur bin ajaib ini. Cerita ATM ini konfliknya tentang interaksi Sona ama Naruto diruang Osis. Jadi jangan harap ada kejadian Harem, pertarungan, diluar kantor Osis. disini cuma Naruto dan Sona yang berinteraksi saja pada saat pulang sekolah mereka akan bertukar pikiran hal hal yang pernah mereka lakukan pada saat mereka tidak bertemu, yah bisa dikatakan ketemu untuk berbagi cerita, atau curhat. Hampir semua sifat Sona dan Naruto OOC disini. Aku ingin membuat cerita yang mirip dengan Konosuba bagian comedy, asobi asobase dari cara mereka interaksi, Dan juga alur cerita tetap mengikuti canon DXD tapi ATM akan mengolah dengan cara ATM sendiri.

Jadi mohon Maaf sebesar besarnya bagi penggemar Naruto dan Sona dibuat absurd ATM Cuma meminjam karakter dari pengarangnya yaitu Masashi Kishimoto untuk Naruto dan ichiei Ishibumi untuk Sona Sitri.

Itu saja ATM bisa tulis disini.


End file.
